


A gift to the future

by ShionsTear



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And now let's start the music!, And wrote it while looping the song, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I came up with this while listening to Mirai e no okurimono, I hope it has the perfect length so you can read it while listening to it, I just wanted them to be soft, Like, M/M, NozoRen tag needs more content, Nozomu is mostly asleep, Oh and they're aged up, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft NozoRen, They've been working as SOARA for some years already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: No matter what high walls lie in wait, if you’re here with meWe can surely go and overcome it, heading to the future





	A gift to the future

**Author's Note:**

> My tags kind of explain everything already. So yeh, happy reading and let me know what you think of it if you want~

“Phew.” Ren put the pen down on his table, next to the white sheet of paper. On it were thin black lines, horizontally aligned and grouped together to five lines each. Various other lines, bows and circles had been drawn on top of the lines, sometimes in between, sometimes even above or under the five lines. Those symbols looked as if they were dancing along the lines, dancing along to a song. It was a music score.

He leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms upwards.

“I know that Sora-senpai wanted for each of us to try and write a song, but I never would’ve thought it would take this long.” he whispered to himself. “Sora-senpai really is amazing.” he smiled and pushed the chair back. The wheels rolled slowly over the floor and Ren stood up. Because he didn’t pay attention to the time while he was working, he had no idea how late it already was.

The others were probably asleep already, he thought to himself. And since he asked them to not disturb him while he was working no one had stopped him either. He sighed at his own forgetfulness and noticed that he was somewhat hungry.

“I can at least drink some tea before heading to bed.” he nodded and approached the door of his room. He carefully pushed down the handle and stepped outside. Trying to avoid making any noise and accidentally waking up someone, he walked on tiptoes. After passing the corridor of their apartment he finally reached the big living room that included the kitchen and a dining area. But to his surprise, he wasn’t the only one awake.

Or that was what he thought when he saw the TV being turned on in the unlit room, but when he got closer to the coach he discovered a sleeping figure on it.

“Nozomu…” Ren sighed. He was lying on the couch, sleeping, an expression of sheer bliss on his face. And some drool. His bass was being held by him as if it were some kind of big stuffed toy. Blinking and flashing colours were being displayed on the TV screen. Maybe a late night anime, Ren thought. He didn’t want to turn on the lights so instead of turning off the TV he just lowered its volume down to zero.

He turned back to the sleeping… beauty and crossed his arms. A sheet music and a pen were on the couch as well, both put next to Nozomu’s head. But it didn’t have any symbols dancing on it. The sheet was empty except for the horizontal lines in groups of five.

“Nozomu. You can’t sleep here!” he tried to sound certain while not raising his voice, but his pleading didn’t reach Nozomu’s ears. Quite literally even. Ren squinted his eyes and bowed forward a bit. He saw that Nozomu was listening to something on his phone, the cords of ear buds leading to the phone in his hand. “Why are you like this, Nozomu…” Ren asked himself, as he always did.

Knowing that he had no other choice, he took the bass and put it next to the couch on the floor so that it could lean against it. Then he grabbed Nozomu by his shoulders and lifted him to the side, letting his back fall onto the back of the couch.

“You won’t beat me, foul dragon…” Nozomu suddenly mumbled. Ren startled but immediately chuckled when he noticed that he was sleep talking. He sat down next to Nozomu.

“I wonder what he’s listening to…” Ren whispered and unconsciously moved his right hand in the direction of an ear bud. He grabbed it gently and held it close to his right ear.

_„No matter what high walls lie in wait, if you’re here with me_

_We can surely go and overcome it, heading to the future”_

“A gift for the future…” Ren expressed. It was one of the songs Sora had written for their first concert at the Budoukan. It was his favourite song among the ones that were created for it. Ren had a lot of fond memories of then. It was the first time Nozomu and he were in a variety show on their own, they discovered those delicious croquettes with the other band members and he got to meet Nozomu’s older brother.

Ren also liked the message of the song. It also reminded him of how he had always admired Nozomu for being so outgoing and open to everyone. With the first performance of the song he made a promise to himself. A promise to his future self. He’d work hard on being less timid around other people he didn’t know that well yet. And he _did_ work hard. Slowly but steadily, just like Ren liked to do everything he was confronted with. And as long as Nozomu would be by his side, he knew he could make it. Just like how he was working towards the goal of finally saying how he felt…

_“Our hearts are connected, so that’s why”_

The song continued playing. He put the ear bud into his own ear and closed his eyes. It couldn’t hurt to wait until the song finished playing, right?

 

 

“And click.”

“Did you seriously just take a picture of them?” Sora asked surprised.

“Sure.” he said and showed the screen of his phone.

“You’ve got to tell them about it later though, Soushi.”

“I’ll see about that, Mori.”

The three were standing in front of the couch. On top of it, the two youngest members of SOARA were sleeping. Ren was resting his head on Nozomu’s shoulder, while he was resting his head on Ren’s.

“Soushi.”

“Come on, as if you wouldn’t have taken a picture if I hadn’t.”

“They look so peaceful. Sleeping like angels.” Sora added. “I want to go back to bed too…”

“No can do, Sora.” Morihito said. “You know we have to head to the office for a meeting.”

“Then what about them?”

“Let them sleep.” Soushi said as he took another picture. “Oh this one turned out nice.”

“Come on, let’s go.” he laughed and grabbed Sora by the shoulder. Soushi put away his phone and grabbed him by the other shoulder. Together they slowly pulled him out of the apartment.

“Noo, I wanna go back to sleep too! Save meee…” Sora sobbed loudly but the entrance door shut close and left the two alone on the couch. Due to either Sora’s calls for help or the door shutting, Nozomu woke up and yawned deeply. He was a bit confused as to where he was at first, but he quickly recognized the place and rubbed his eyes.

_“So that I’ll be able to be by your side forever”_

The song continued playing.

“Oh, was I listening to this all night?” he asked himself surprised. “In any case, amazing that my phone’s battery held up for so long!” he turned around to the side and discovered Ren. He startled and moved back a bit quickly, but stopped as immediately because he didn’t want to wake him up.

He kept looking around and saw the music sheet on the table. It was still empty.

“Oh nooo! I have to write something down before Ren wakes up or he’ll get mad at me!” he said and wanted to stand up from the couch. But after some seconds of thinking, he tapped a bit on his phone and stretched out an arm. “Yaaay~” he whispered as he pressed his head against Ren’s and showed a peace sign with his free hand into the camera. Click. “Nice!”

Nozomu nodded happily at the picture he had just taken and turned to Ren once again. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, like an angel, he thought. It was only a question of another few seconds of thinking, but without any further ado, Nozomu wrapped his arms around Ren and hugged him tightly. He rested his head on Ren’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“A few more minutes can’t be bad.” he giggled. “Just one more time listening to it.”

The song continued playing.

A faint smile appeared on Ren’s face.

_“We dream for a living,_

_Make it come true_

_We dream all day, all night,_

_We’ll definitely make it come true”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to write more for them since I really love them a lot. This was a spontaneous idea, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The song parts were taken from the translations of the [wiki](http://tsukipro.wikia.com/wiki/Mirai_e_no_Okurimono#English).


End file.
